


All’s Far in Love and War

by Jewelsqueen13



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: College!AU, Levi’s like second year as well as his squad, M/M, The bois play basketball, With a dash of hetero, dont like dont read, don’t ask me how rooming works, expect OOC a lot, modern!AU, the rest are first years, they all go to Trost University, this is major gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 06:10:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16080092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewelsqueen13/pseuds/Jewelsqueen13
Summary: Eren Yeager didn’t know what he was getting into when he met his roommate, Levi Ackermann. Or, two squads collide and craziness ensues.Mostly Ereri based. I’ll try to update every two weeks on a Wednesday or Saturday





	1. I’ll sleep when I’m dead

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as me doing nothing and should become full-fledged. Chapter title is a song by Set It off, and I’ll make the titles song that somewhat are like the chapter. Without further Ado, enjoy my work.

‘Help.’ She mouthed silently, eyes draining of life. All I could do was sit and watch, watch her die. Someone was holding me, trying to get me to stop watching her death. She was staring at me and Mikasa, trying to smile as she mouthed, ‘I love you.’ Then my mom was dead.

“Eren! Eren!” I was shaken awake by my usually stoic roommate. He looked genuinely concerned, more emotion from this one circumstance then our first week together. “Jaeger, answer me goddamnit!” I bolted straight up, surprised to feel my cheeks wet with tears, but no matter. Levi was yelling at me, and that could only mean-

“I’m sorry!” I flinched, trying to stop quivering as Levi watched my actions, horror taking over his face.

“You had a nightmare brat. You were yelling.” He explained softer, almost as if he had seen this before.

I sputtered, trying to seem less like a hurt puppy. “I’m sorry, you can sleep now.” Levi gave a curt nod, heading back to his room, casting a longing gaze at me.

That was a week ago, and since then I have tried to keep away from Levi. It’s obvious he wants to help me with the nightmares, but I’ve started drinking coffee and being hyperactive to avoid him. I haven’t crashed yet, but it’s really tiring and when I do have more coffee I start to fidget.

“Oi, Eren, you ok?” I turned my head from the bed where I was studying, looking at my shorter male.

“I’m fine, why are you asking?” He glared at me, looking at my hand which was fidgeting with a pencil.

“You don’t seem fine, you seem caffeinated.” 

“So what if I am? Your not my mom.” An awkward silence ensued, leaving me feeling guilty for snapping at him. He was just trying to care for me, but I Couldn’t, wouldn’t, let him care for me, it wouldn’t be right. No one needed to care for me, I was self-sufficient. At least, that was what I told myself, but better not enter that rabbit hole of existential crisis. Levi looked up at me, eyes flickering in realization. 

“Y-you’re worried about having another nightmare, aren’t you brat?” I nodded, looking away. I couldn’t possibly stand to see his discerning face.

“Well then, you better grow a backbone before my friends find you.” The words ere laced with venom, and I ran out before I could slap Levi. He was right, I didn’t have a backbone, but I sure as hell wasn’t gonna let him know that. 


	2. It took me by Suprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy heck, two updates in four days? Don’t get used to it. Chapter song by Maria Mena

Of course, the only plausible thing for me to do was blow off steam. I didn’t want to hit anyone, more like I couldn’t hit anyone, but that didn’t mean I couldn’t shoot a ball, or, more precisely, I couldn’t shove people to get a ball. That’s right, the great game of basketball. I happened to be in some casual clothes, and it didn’t take long to organize a shootout at the basketball court in five minutes. I walked there, relieved to see Jean, Connie, Marco, Reiner, and Bernhardt.  
  
“three on three scrimmage?” Connie asked, and I nodded.  
“Me, Reiner, and Bernhardt are gonna kick your guy’s asses!” It was on. Soon there was nothing else in the world except me and my friends, fighting for a chance to score. I could push everything to the side and no one would think I was odd to. Of course, my team won, and we watched As Marco tried to stop Jean from kicking my ass.

“As fun as this was, I promised Sasha I would get her food, so I have to go before she killed me.” We were never really sure how Connie and Sasha became a couple, it just happened, but they were pretty adorable. We said our goodbyes and I watched the others leave.

“so you’re Eren Yeager.” A strong voice called out from behind me, and I jumped.

“I’m Eren, why are you watching me?” The response was quick, and I glared up at a broad-shouldered blonde.

“You’re good at basketball, from what I just saw. I’m Erwin, and we need some new players for Basketball. What do you say? I’m sure I have two spots for your friends, Jean and Connie.” I gulped. This offer was too good to be true, and I could get a stipend. That would be fantastic.

“I’ll join, but I just have on question.”

“Yes?” Erwin cocked a bushy Eyebrow at me, something that made me want to run. Away and ask it again at the same time.

“Is our team really called the scouting Corps?” Erwin laughed and nodded. At least he was as bad as naming things as I was. I gave Erwin my number, and he promised to text me the forms I needed filled out. We left the park, going separate ways.

It wasn’t long before I was back at the dorm, opening the door. There was Levi, cleaning with Earbuds in. He didn’t notice me, and I crept to my room, having to sidestep the open kitchen Levi was cleaning in. As I got near him, he stopped, taking out an Earbud. I watched, heart thumping, but I didn’t get to watch long before he turned, slapping me.  
“Ow! What the hell was that for?” I yelped. The hit stung, but the implications hurt more.

“Maybe because you just left. If we’re gonna stay roommates I need you to have a consistent schedule.” He drawled, seeming bored. I bored him to the point where he slapped me, sure.

“Well then I guess we won’t stay roommates because you won’t leave me the fuck alone!”

“Fine! It’s not like I cared.” Levi got closer to me and I flinched away on reflex, scared he would hit me again. He noticed, and gritted his teeth.

“I’ll place a form!” I yelled, knowing the pity in his glare. I didn’t want pity, didn’t need it, as I rushed to my room. There was nothing to say anymore, not after what he did.


	3. Sleep through ur Alarms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song by idk, I had this done for a while but couldn’t find a good song, next should be good.

That night was terrible. I had fallen asleep crying, and when I did fall asleep I had a terrible nightmare, the same one. This time, Levi didn’t come and I woke myself in a cold sweat. It didn’t help that today was basketball tryouts and I spent most of the day groggy, unable to consume enough coffee but not daring to get a five-hour energy since my ADHD would go wack. The day passed by too quickly, and soon I was heading to the gymnasium, located in the same wing as the library. Erwin was there when I got there, as well as Hanji and, Levi? I was unaware he played basketball, but when I looked closer I knew it was him. That would make things interesting. Levi didn’t seem to acknowledge me, but Hanji did. She ran up to me and smiled.  
“You must be Eren Yeager! Such a fine freshmen! Could I experiment on you?” I blushed and shook my head, overwhelmed by her entire self. She wasn’t what I expected, and I had no clue how to talk to her. Erwin chuckled, clapping me on the back.

“Don’t kill the kid, he’s a new recruit.” I looked up at him and gulped. He was sure to be the basketball team leader. The others joined and got their fair share of probing, then we hit the court. Erwin worked us to the bone, grueling tiresome passes and scrimmages, but I knew one thing, Levi was the star. He was short enough to get past blocks, could dribble like there was no tommorow, and made the most lay-ups out of all of us. I was exhausted, even more so, and was slowly falling asleep when Levi grabbed me. I guess that’s why I didn’t scream, or even protest as he put me in his car. It was nice, a Mercedes, and I looked up at him.

“Did you find a new dorm?” I asked, watching as he laughed at me. “What?” I know it sounded childish to pout, but I really didn’t care.

“Wait, you thought I was serious? You need to lighten up Yeager.” Coming from the guy who never smiles, I was shocked to hear those words. He was joking? Of course he was, probably just playing a little too much,I never should have though he would actually-

“So you realize that, right?” I nodded quickly, a little too quickly I suppose, because he sighed and started the car.

“You are going to explain to me what you thought when I did what happened last night, and in return I’ll buy you dinner. How does that sound?’ He glared at me, waiting for an answer.

“Umm, sure, that sounds fine!” I watched outside the window as we left, not wanting to look at the psychopath that was my roommate. 


	4. Chapter 4- Drive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By Halsey. Thanks to @cestmoijulia for kicking my ass into writing gear, and sorry for the mini hiatus

When Levi said he was going to buy me dinner, I assumed we’d stop at a mcdonalds and get a burger and fries, but that wasn’t Levi’s style, I suppose. We pulled up to an old style diner, the ones that reminded me of my mom cooking for our family at home. Basically, the good old days before everything took a turn to the worse.

“Hey brat, we’re here.” Levi looked at me like I was spaced out, which I had been, and I felt the tip of my ears flush with blood.

“I’m coming, I’m coming. Shouldn’t you be more respectful if you’re explaining things?” The shorter, albeit older, male looked up at me with a death glare.

“That was me being respectful. Table for two.” Once we were seated, I was finally able to look around the diner. It had a mysterious element to it, and when I opened the menu there was a portrait on the back. It explained how this was called Maria’s, part of the wall that was a part of an alternate past for the world. It was so interesting, and before I knew it Levi was taking the menu away. I whined in protest, but that only seemed to make him more determined to take the menu. He handed it to the waitress, and I watched her leave.

“Why would you do that?” Levi sighed, rolling his eyes.

“Because I ordered for us, and I’m here to talk to you.” He rolled his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose like I had given him a headache. “Now, could I talk to you?” I nodded and he leaned back in his chair.

“Well, I’m not very cognizant of my rash actions, or really anything that seems brash. I suppose I should apologize, but you took it too harshly so I’m gonna treat you instead. This place is Marias, and from how your eyes sparkled I assumed you like the lore behind it. Most of our post-game dinners are here. Marias has an, odd sense of food, where they make the portions big enough to feed a lot of people. I believe it adds to the grandeur, if my french ass can say that.”

  
I gaped. Levi was french? Wait, bad Eren, focus. He said he wasn’t aware of how much that hurt me, so he must like me somewhat. After all, we are school mates. “Ok, thank you for explaining, and dinner. Dinners nice.”

  
We ate, the portions as large as expected, but the food was delicious. I got into the car feeling happy, and Levi seemed to be smiling in his own way. We drove, going past the college. “Umm, Levi? We kind of-“

“Shut it. I’m not gonna murder you or anything, I just want you to look around.” Levi sighed, running a hand through his hair. It looked so soft and pliant, and if I didn’t value my arm I would have touched it. “You’re an art minor, right? Look around here for inspiration.” I nodded, looking out. Gradually, we left the city, and our landscape changed to trees and empty fields. They looked spooky at night, and like you shouldn’t seem them, but I was. I sketched some on the restaurant napkins I still had, enjoying the silence. After all, I would learn to appreciate it with Levi.


	5. Chapter 5: lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for not getting this out sooner, had to work on Sunday and had Service hours on Monday. Next chapter will be in Levi’s POV, and I can’t wait to work on it!

I don’t remember going to sleep, but I woke up to the best smell ever. I walked out of my room, hair a mess and in only boxers, to Levi cooking breakfast.

“You can cook? Why are you cooking anyways?” I sidled up to Levi lazily, only for him to move away. “I’m cooking, go sit down. You don’t have classes in the early morning today, do you?” I shook my head, opting not to speak as I tried to stop myself from making a wrong comment about how sweet that is. He somewhat knew my schedule, and here I though he hated me. I guess he didn’t, but I wasn’t sure where I was. Friend? Teammate? Annoying person who didn’t know how to clean? There was no way to tell. I sat at the kitchen counter, well more like waited. Bored, I tapped my fingers against the table, making a small noise. My mind drifted off to last night, trying to perfectly capture the moments when- ‘clang!’ My coffee mug was thrust at me, landing with a bang that caused me to flinch. “What was that for?” I looked up, trying to pretend I hadn’t flinched so badly.

“You were tapping, that’s annoying.” He said bluntly, because Levi can’t do anything without bluntness, except maybe kissing. Kissing? No, don’t think about Levi kissing you, you barely know the guy. You don’t even know how good he is at basket-

“Earth to brat.” His hand passed in front of my face and I leaned backwards.

“Oh! What were you saying?” I could feel my cheeks get hot again, well hotter than usual.

“I was asking if you wanted sugar or cream?” Levi almost seemed to smile. “Oh, some creamer would be fine.” He handed me the bottle and a plate of food, and we ate in silence. I could tell he was trying to enjoy the moment, and he took out his phone. “Shit, Erwin wants us at practice in ten.” Any semblance of calm was gone as we rushed around trying to get sports clothes. Now, you might be wondering why I didn’t know about this, but I turn my phone completely off before going to bed so I can’t use it and stay up way to late. We rushed to the court.   
“Hey Eren,” Hanji said as they passed to me, “did you just grab Levi’s shirt or did he give it to you after sex?” I blushed crimson, put off by the interested and slightly creepy way Hanji voice got as they continued.

“First option. That sex god hates me and my guts, There’s no way I could even get him to go out with me.” Hanji chuckled, shooting the layup and scoring. They were really good/

“Just you wait, I imagine in two weeks he’ll go out with you.” I rolled my eyes, unaware of how accurate that would be. My life had been flipped upside down, but I wasn’t complaining. Erwin was eyeing me and Levi, who had entirely switched shirts. My plea of innocence didn’t help when we both look exhausted and frazzled. The practice continued, even if I knew I would never forget about this. 


End file.
